narutofandomcom-20200223-history
A Clan Possessed by Evil
Summary As those present marvelled at the people before them whom had been reincarnated, an outraged Tobirama voices his discontentment with the fact that Orochimaru had used them again. Hashirama slightly puzzled at the situation has it explained to him by Hiruzen, and later Minato. When the latter had finished, Hashirama blandly asks the young man who he was and as the Yellow Flash proudly brandished the insignia of the Fourth Hokage on his back, Hashirama — unable to contain himself — is pleased to no end that there was a Fourth Hokage taking this as a sign that the village was prospering. Though a bit disappointed to hear that the Fourth had died early he eagerly asks who had taken up the mantle of the Fifth, but upon hearing that it was his granddaughter Tsunade, he is compelled to ask whether the village was all right. Laughing off his apprehension and remembering his granddaughter, Hashirama tells Minato that he had spoiled Tsunade quite a bit because she was his first granddaughter and had even gone as far as to teach her how to gamble. Not one to get side-swept so easily, Tobirama questions the fact that Orochimaru was using his technique so easily, to which the Sannin notes that it was not that the technique was a difficult one, it was that it should have never been created. With Hiruzen and Tobirama's assumption that Orochimaru was still adamant to destroy Konohagakure, Hashirama tries to admonish his younger brother, but Tobirama authoritatively tells his elder brother to keep quiet while he spoke to the youngsters. Setting them straight regarding his motives, the Sannin introduces Sasuke to the Hokage, particularly shocking Hiruzen. Directing his question directly to the Third, Sasuke asks firstly why he had Itachi commit the Uchiha clan massacre. Solemnly explaining that Itachi was a child wise beyond his years, and everything they had entrusted to him, he also reveals the ultimate reason why Itachi chose the path he did; finally confirming everything Sasuke had been told to be true. Not surprised by the actions, Tobirama begins to berate the Uchiha but Orochimaru counters that it was in fact Tobirama's actions that had led them down this path after putting them in charge of the Konoha Military Police Force and ostracising them. Angered by this, Hashirama rounds on his brother telling him that this was exactly the kind of thing he told him not to do, but Tobirama explains that the Uchiha were a clan possessed by evil. Asked to explain what he meant, Tobirama tells those present that even above the Senju, the Uchiha treasured love above all else and goes to elaborate that it was the great love within them when lost which awakened the Sharingan and it subsequent forms and festered with their feelings causing them to become uncontrollable — citing Madara's great love for his brother as a prime example. It was because of this that Tobirama decided to try and use this great love the Uchiha have and set it towards a positive goal, noting that he could not be blamed for them destroying themselves for the village's sake. Chiding his brother again for speaking to an Uchiha child like that, Sasuke activates his Mangekyō Sharingan and tells them that he was not "pure" before directing his question to the First asking the great man what was the village, or even shinobi in the first place. Trivia * In the panel in which Sasuke activates his "Eternal" Mangekyō Sharingan, the design from Itachi's Mangekyō Sharingan is missing, causing it to look like his normal Mangekyō Sharingan.